Multi-phase amplifier outputs often include switching spurs generated at multiples of the switching frequencies, the switching spurs occurring due to unavoidable mismatch between the different phases of the amplifier. In addition to phase mismatch, another root cause for switching spurs is inductive coupling (inductor coupling). For example, magnetically shielding the inductors or placing the inductors at large distances to one another may reduce the inductive coupling. However, cost and space requirements for the size involved with using magnetically shielded inductors are high. Additional large PCB (printed circuit board) sizes for achieving the large distances may be necessary, such large PCB sizes not being an option for small form-factor devices. Furthermore, large distances are technically critical because high speed signals cannot be easily routed over such distances.